


Yen

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [771]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Vance doesn't understand why SecNav requested Tony.





	Yen

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/11/2001 for the word [yen](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/06/11/yen).
> 
> yen  
> A desire or craving.  
> An aluminum coin and monetary unit of Japan, equal to 100 sen or 1000 rin.  
> To have a craving; yearn.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #422 The SecNav.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Yen

Leon Vance stared at SecNav in shock. SecNav wanted Tony DiNozzo for this op? Leon badly wanted to understand this strange yen for DiNozzo. 

Was it that SecNav thought DiNozzo to be controllable? No, it couldn't be that. DiNozzo was no more controllable than Gibbs.

“Just get him up here.” SecNav ordered, annoyed with the delay and confused expression on Vance's face.

“Yes, sir.” Vance agreed, before speaking into the intercom to let his secretary know he wanted to see DiNozzo.

While they waited Vance went back to trying to understand what was so special about DiNozzo and why he was chosen for this op.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
